memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Turnaround
| author =Peter David | editor = | illustrator =Stephen Thompson | publisher =IDW Publishing | original =5 comics | original dates=March-July 2008 | format =Paperback | published =October 2008 | pages =136 | ISBN =ISBN 1600102662 | date =2379 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Star Trek: New Frontier'' - ''Turnaround was a comic miniseries, a five-part story written by Peter David, with artwork by Stephen Thompson and published by IDW Publishing. The series started in March 2008 and was published in a single omnibus book in October of the same year, although the title Turnaround doesn't actually appear in the omnibus. Earlier in development the series was to be called Slingshot, but Peter David changed his mind and opted for Turnaround instead. http://idwpublishing.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=3129 Introduction The most dangerous experimental vessel in the galaxy - a prototype time ship - has vanished, and it appears that the man who stole it is none other than Starfleet Admiral Edward Jellico. Only Mackenzie Calhoun and the crew of the Excalibur have a hope in finding him before the ship, intended purely for scientific exploration, is used to disrupt the space-time continuum! Peter David, the hand-picked creator of the first Star Trek crew designed exclusively for print, celebrates the 10th anniversary of the New Frontier with this comic book series, showcasing all-new stories and the official continuation of the hit novels. Synopsis The initial test of the Daystrom Institute's prototype vessel USS Paradox (which moves the ship by folding time rather than space, effectively making it a timeship) is disrupted by its theft by Admiral Jellico. Mackenzie Calhoun has several precognitive visions of the destruction of Starbase Bravo and the death of his wife, Admiral Elizabeth Shelby. He advises the USS Trident to standby at the station while he goes in search of the Paradox. Menwhile, Soleta and her lover Lucius detect the Paradox being augmented by an unknown superstructure. The Paradox breaks free of the structure and Jellico abducts Soleta. Soon after, the Excalibur arrives and captures Lucius, adding Soleta to their search. Soleta learns that the renegade Jellico is actually from the mirror universe and is holding his “native” self captive as well. Morgan Primus transmits a copy of herself to the Paradox, allowing Soleta and Jellico-1 to escape and gain control of the vessel, but they are intercepted by the mirror Mac Calhoun and his crew aboard the mirror Excalibur. Mac-2 is overcome when he meets Soleta, the double of his own lost love, though she is unreceptive to his overtures. The mirror Excalibur was accidentally transported to our realm through a random rift and the crew seeks to return home with the timeship in order to destroy the Alliance in the past. The mirror McHenry, who altered events enough to get Mac-1 and his people involved in order to stop Mac-2’s foolhardy plan, brings the two men together to confer, while a battle erupts between multiple time-echoes of the Paradox, both Excaliburs, the Trident, and Starbase Bravo. Mac-2 agrees to stand down before he causes the death of Shelby-1 (as he still mourns the loss of his own Shelby) and countless other innocents. Mac-2 then uses his powerful warship Excalibur to stop the Paradox, though Jellico-2 refuses to back down, forcing the destruction of the timeship. Lucius evacuates both Jellicos and Soleta from the ship, and the mirror counterparts return to their realm through the same rift that had brought them here. Issues Covers Each issue of the series had a primary cover by Stephen Thompson. In addition to the standard cover the first two issues were also available in limited retail incentive covers. Issue one had two retail incentives, one featuring Peter David as a Starfleet captain and the second a "Quad-cover" featuring four set of cover artwork bound to a single issue, both cover were by Thompson. The second issue of the series featured a retail incentive by J.K. Woodward. Appendices External links * *Turnaround page at the Star Trek Comics Checklist Category:NF comics Category:Comic miniseries Category:Comic collections